Buildings generally are conditioned by default with whole building air conditioning and ventilation that are not adjusted based on occupancy levels and the type of work that is performed. Load shedding is incorporated in fairly crude ways, like raising the set-point (e.g., when cooling) in the whole building or dimming all the lights, regardless of the occupants. In buildings in some developing countries there are separate circuits that power all the air conditioning equipment, which can be centrally switched off. Task lights are provided in many buildings, but these are manually switched by the occupants, and often not dimming. There is currently no automatic task level control of loads to deal with constrained energy supply systems and power pricing.